Nemo
Nemo (ネモ) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. Like Orphaus and Kheryuneia, he acts as support for the protagonist's party. Due to his knowledge of ancient and lost magics, he is famed as "He who Knows Names" (名前を知るもの) with his fellow demons. To his ire, Nemo is frequently called an "ugly cat" (ブサイクな猫) by those who see his current form. Role in Games Nemo was formerly the spirit of a star within a southern cat constellation. He gained sentience during the age of gods and descended into the mortal realm as an elderly man. He served as one of Ulugh's twelve elite servants and became a demon with him. His Weapon of Darkness –or demonic artifact– is the Forbidden Chalice, which grants infinite knowledge to its beholder. Mute beings can gain the power to speak, and magic cast with the artifact is greatly amplified. Like the other Knights of Darkness, Solias defeated him long ago and caused Nemo's deep slumber. Seventeen years before Zill O'll's main story, Zofor summoned his spirit into the mortal realm to lead Balor's demonic army. Nemo sought to capture the west for Dyneskal and clashed with Angeerdan's mercenary unit. He was able to push them towards the prosperous Aquirus. Nemo would have been successful in his invasion of the city if he didn't encounter Lufaye, the Priestess of the Water Goddess. Her powers shielded the city and simultaneously wounded the demon. After a fierce clash of magic, the demon was barely the victor. Orphaus intercepted his march soon after the duel and defeated the weakened demon. Nemo's dangerous magics were sealed and his soul was transferred into a normal cat by Orphaus. Nemo retains the ability to speak and to sense unworldly beings, but he is an otherwise powerless feline. Since his loss, he has lived as a resident in Orphaus's forest home and occasionally provides aid to his caretakers. Prior to the start of the main story, Nemo sensed Argyleshire's awakening and her theft of the Forbidden Chalice. He instructed Orphaus towards Meace, but they are too late to catch her. He reveals his identity to the protagonist when he/she becomes acquainted with Felidae Manor. The player can talk to him after his introduction to learn the protagonist's affinity ratings with most of the characters who have endings. Using his demonic powers, he may also inform the player of characters currently encountered in their playthrough and confirms if and when someone dies. Near the end of the game, Nemo stops performing this deed to instead serve as an in-game reminder for the climatic battles waiting at Dark Gate Island and Ancient. His change of mannerisms signals the main cut off point for completing character events which can alter the possible final bosses and endings. Nemo has an ending with the protagonist in infinite, although he will not openly reveal his intimacy for him/her. It can be unlocked by repeatedly seeking for his advice in a single conversation. The revamp also includes a small conversation with him and Iilklmn if the protagonist sleeps at Aquirus's inn as an homage to his past with the city. He pretends to be a normal cat while he secretly gauges her magical potential. During his introduction with "Starting Grounds" and "Tower Enshrouded in Darkness" protagonists, he immediately addresses a dark presence residing within the young man/woman. Orphaus interrupts the demon each time he draws attention to it in the hopes the protagonist will ignore him. In his ending, the protagonist leaves on another journey with the intent to discover a land in which all walks of life –including demons– can coexist peacefully. After he/she bids farewell to Nemo and Orphaus, the demon expresses his hopes that his/her idealistic dream will come true. Personality Being handicapped has barely muted Nemo's pride as a demon. He brags about his sealed powers and former self as if he can still pose a threat to society, pestering anyone who dares to mistake him as a normal cat to correct themselves. The demon has abominable etiquette, abhorring whoever questions his observations and detesting open displays of affection. He proclaims himself to be above humans whom he believes to be "hollow vessels" with no potential for greatness. Nemo reads out a person's true thoughts for the protagonist with the sole intent to display his superiority over him/her. He insists that his disloyalty to Vashtar's call is fueled by his hatred for his commander's pettiness, not because of his current powerless state. Despite his stubbornness to retain his former self, he truly enjoys his quiet hermitage and his venomous banter with Orphaus, even being his willing magic instructor at one point. Orphaus and Kheryuneia are used to his endless threats in the years living with him and view him as the wise yet grumpy elder of the household who prattles on about his lost glory days. His life of compassion has softened him more than he would care to admit; he will fiercely rebuke any claims to the contrary in embarrassment. If he builds ties with the protagonist, Nemo frets over him/her like a mother hen and frequently cautions them to be safe. His paternal concern is a manifestation of his belief that the protagonist is too pure hearted and gullible to live in their world and an easy target for misfortune. Even so, the demon is moved by his/her honesty towards himself and others. The protagonist is the first to convince Nemo to see humanity in a better light. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters